


Moving Onward

by arianapeterson19



Series: Adopted Tony [32]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Phil Coulson, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: All the way down Tony wondered why in the safety briefing they didn't state whether they should put on their life jacket before or after the crash.ORThe one where there is a plane crash but it's like, surprisingly fluffy.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Adopted Tony [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/447028
Comments: 24
Kudos: 429





	Moving Onward

When all was said and done, Tony had one question that wasn’t answered that he never thought to ask before. And by the time he realized he even had a question it was already chaos. Half the plane was missing and the rest was about to hit the lake and Tony didn’t know if he was supposed to put on the life jacket before or after they crashed.

“Head down,” demanded Bucky, who was sitting next to Tony, pushing the younger boy’s back so that his head was between his knees and bracing his arms above him.

Tony was going to respond but everyone was screaming and he didn’t know what to say anyway. Then they hit the water, though it felt much closer to hitting a brick wall. Tony felt his right arm snap and he might have screamed but it was difficult to say with the ringing in his ears. When it seemed like they had stopped crashing, Tony sat up.

Next to him Bucky was already pulling out the life jackets from under the seat. As he slipped one over his own head, Tony reached over and undid both of their seat belts with a trembling hand. 

This couldn’t be happening.

“Here,” said Bucky roughly, his eyes wide and scared but keeping his mind focused on helping his little brother. “Wrap that bit around you and snap it secure. Dad?”

Clint and Phil were both already standing, their own life jackets on and Steve smushed between them. 

“Okay, follow Phil,” instructed Clint making sure his husband had a firm grip on Steve as he entered the chaotic aisle, bracing himself against the tide of people so Bucky and Tony could get out as well.

Bucky dragged Tony to the aisle before Clint picked up his youngest easily, gently pushing Bucky towards the open emergency exit. Everyone was screaming and water was starting to fill the plane. They hurried and slid out on the wing.

“Shore’s not far, was should swim there,” said Phil.

People pushed around the family as the adults stopped and double checked everyone’s life jackets before jumping into the cold water. Tony gasped and cried out as the water slammed into his hurt arm. His cry was lost in all the splashing around them and it was all he could so to stay close to his family in the pandemonium of churning water.

“Come on, we can do this,” encouraged Phil, swimming between Steve and Tony while Clint helped Bucky, the boy’s bulky prosthetic weighing him down. “Almost there.”

Tony clumsily tucked his arm close to this chest and kicked with his legs, hoping his wasn’t hitting Phil with his feet but if he was the man didn’t mention it. Looking up and out, Tony saw that they weren’t that close to shore.

“Phil, help Bucky on this side,” said Clint. “Bring Stevie with you, I’ll take Tony.”

Clint could see how Tony was struggling to keep up, even at the slow pace they were going because of Bucky and if Phil was on Bucky’s other side with his prosthetic with Steve, who didn’t need help, then Clint could make sure Tony didn’t fall behind and Bucky would have an easier time.

“I’ve got you kiddo,” said Clint, dragging Tony closer by his orange life jacket. “You’re doing so good.”

Tony nodded, tears on his face mixing with lake water. He wanted to hold on to Clint and not have to worry about anything, about the plane crash, about swimming when he wasn’t very good at it at the best of times, about all the people around them, about anything at all. But he was down an arm and Clint needed to help Bucky, so Tony just nodded along and put all his effort into moving away from the plane and towards the dry land.

At least, he hoped it was dry, at this point he just wasn’t sure of anything.

When they finally reached the shore Tony happily crawled on his knees further out of the water, ignoring how the rocks bit into his knees. Clint made sure that Bucky was safely in Phil’s reliable arms and that Steve wasn’t about to collapse from physical exertion before sitting in front of Tony and checking him over.

“Hey hey, look at me buddy,” said Clint. 

“There’s a lot of people here,” whispered Tony, looking around.

“I know, but I’ve got you,” said Clint. “Now, can you tell me if you’re hurt?”

Tony looked around more, eying the people still swimming towards the shore, and those already there and moving around. Some of the plane was still visible in the water but most of it was under water. Tony shuddered, thinking about how he had just been in that plane, flying home with his family after Steve’s treatment, and now it was under water. It just couldn’t be happening.

“Right, okay, let’s just check out your arm there buddy,” said Clint softly, seeing that Tony was in no way ready to answer any big questions.

Tony barely noticed as Clint probed and gently manipulated Tony’s arm, more focused on not throwing up. Suddenly, Tony found himself picked up.

“What?” asked Tony, blinking up at Clint blearily.

“You’re okay,” said Clint. “We’re just going to move over here to sit down where it’s dry and a little warmer. See? Phil and Stevie and Bucky are already waiting for us.”

Tony looked over to where Phil and the boys were waiting for them and wondered when they had moved. And he looked down and saw that his arm was in a makeshift sling out of Clint’s sweater and added when that had happened to the list of things he wondered when they happened.

“Here we are,” said Clint, sitting down and arranging Tony on his lap. “We’re all together, we’re okay.”

“How’s he doing?” asked Phil.

He was sitting leaning against a tree with Steve and Bucky each curled up on either side of him. Bucky had his arm off and it was sitting in the sun drying.

“He’s pretty out of it right now,” said Clint, scooting next to Steve. “Maybe shock. Maybe just stress. And his arm is broken.”

“I left my cane in the plane,” said Tony softly.

“I know baby,” said Clint, kissing Tony’s temple. “That’s okay. We can get you a new one when we get home.”

“You okay Tony?” asked Phil, smiling at the young boy.

Tony nodded even as he cuddled into Clint looking lost and shocked, much like Steve and Bucky.

“We’ll be picked up in no time,” said Phil, directing it more to the boys huddled next to him. “It’s going to be fine.”

Phil and Clint exchanged sad smiles. It was a terrible situation, everywhere they looked they saw people in distress and panicked but sitting together against a tree as a family, cuddled up, both men couldn’t help but be thankful that they were together. 

And as soon as they were home they were going to make the proper moves to make things official by adopting Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the urge to write something in this universe again.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
